orpheusstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Interface
There are three main interfaces that players would frequent the most: the Dominion interface, the Kingdom interface, and the World interface. There is also a Great Temple interface, and the others are simply screens that I'll also quickly cover here. Common Elements: This is the first screen that you will see when you first enter the game - you will use this to mainly build and upgrade all your buildings - this is the Dominion screen. Before discussing about that, certain things do appear on all screens, and is worth discussing about. On the top left corner, you can see the number of Diamonds you have, and the VIP level you are currently at. More focus on these screens can be found at Diamonds & VIP. Below that is an icon shot of the current lord of your chosen Dominion. Clicking this will bring up your hero's card, and full information. More focus on the card could be found in the Hero Collections. Next is the Quest button. This can either have the NEW symbol on it (this shows that there are quests you can accept), have a number on it (this shows the number of active quests you are currently taking on), or have a gift box on it (this shows that there is at least one quest you can complete and recieve rewards for). More focus on this button could be found in the Quests subpage. The button below this is the Message button. This can have the NEW symbol on it (this shows that there are new messages you haven't even seen yet - once you've seen that it exists (you do NOT have to read it), the game will no longer flag it as new), and have a number on it (this shows the number of messages you have in your Heroes and Notable inboxes, this excludes any archieved message). More focus on this button could be found in the Guilds & Social subpage. The next button below that is your Events button. Click this to see what events there are. More focus on this could be found in the Events subpage. Resource bar.jpg|Resource bar Resource status.jpg|Resource status Across the top, you can see a quick status of your four resources: Gold, Food, Wood, and Stone. Clicking on this bar will give you a more detailed status report of your resources. Gift Chat.jpg|Gift Chat Chat.jpg|Expanded chat Whisper.jpg|Whisper Screen Across the bottom is the condensed chat bar. Clicking on this will bring up the Chat screen. Chat is seperated into General Chat (Global chat, everyone can read), Kingdom Chat (this gives you messages of what is going on around your kingdom, only you and your fellow neighbors can read this), and Guild Chat (only your guildmates can read). In each tab, you can whisper to any participant of that chat by clicking the three dots in a speech bubble, bringing up the whisper box. Normal chat will appear as white, Whispers appear as purple, and system messages are any other colour. Chat can have the NEW bubble on it (indicates there is a new message that hasn't been read yet on another channel) or a Gift bubble on it (indicates that there is an ad ready for you to get rewards from). To the right side, you will find the shortcut bar. This bar is completely scrollable, and could be completely customized (in terms of order) via Options -> Menu. Clicking on any shortcut icon will direct you to the appropriate screen or window, and you can scroll through the various shortcuts by holding and swiping in the direction you want. This is a picture of all available shortcut buttons. It should be noted that the Build button is only available on the Dominion screen, and World is not available on the World screen. Dominion Screen: When you press the Dominion button, a window will pop up. This window allows you to choose which Dominion (or Great Temple, if you own any) you wish to take control of, as well as the method to harvest resources and/or hire mercenaries at any villages you own. Dominion sidebutton.jpg|Dominion List tab Dominion Village Screen.jpg|Dominion Village tab Dominion Temple screen.jpg|Dominion Temple Tab Clicking 'Visit' on the List or Temple tabs will bring your view to that particular dominion / temple, and your Hero image will change to whoever is lord of that dominion / temple. This is particularly important as all rewards you get from quests or timed ads (that are uniquely seperated, like Gold/Food/Wood/Iron, Training Tickets, Heroes, or Troops) will always be rewarded to the dominion / Grand Temple you currently have control over! Clicking 'Manage' on Manage Village.jpg|Manage Village Village mercs.jpg|Village mercs the Village tab will allow you to harvest any captured village you own for additional resources (given to the dominion / Grand Temple you currently have control over) or hire mercenary troops for that village. Dominion.jpg|Empty Domain Build Shortcut.jpg|Build Shortcut Paddy.jpg|Paddy Field Hill.jpg|Hill Forest.jpg|Forest Field.jpg|Field When you do enter a Dominion for the first time, you'll probably see an empty land with your Castle tucked away in the northwest corner, and the rest of the place to be completely barren. You can build your various Buildings on the various spots that have a signpost on them. Certain locations (the Paddy field in the south west, the Hill and the Forest in the north east) are restricted to the Farm, Iron Mine, and Sawmill respectively, while the other Fields can be used for any other building. You could either press on the 'Build' shortcut button or the signposts themselves. (You can look around the dominion using finger swipes in the direction you wish to view). Kingdom Screen Clicking the Kingdom shortcut button will immediately bring you to the Kingdom your current Dominion is in, centered at your Dominion. There is a LOT to this screen, which can also be scrollable via swiping in the direction you want to bring your view to, and this screen will be the screen you would see the most, if only due to the fact that this is the only screen you can attack other places with. You may see the following locations: The Great Temple always sits at the middle of every kingdom, with a path that leads to a statue of a god / goddess that it currently worships. If it is not owned by a player, it will always have a horde of monsters laying inside of it, waiting to defend their central location to mobilize the armies of the undead. Within it contains various Buildings of its own, some which are common with those you see outside, while others are completely unique to Great Temples. Chasm.jpg|Chasm Destroyed Chasm.jpg|Destroyed Chasm Great Chasm.jpg|Great Chasm 7 Chasms are where the monsters choose to spawn from in order to attack. Rumor has it that these blue fragments of metorite has the mysterious power to attract the monsters, and while they could be destroyed, they will always restore themsleves after a certain amount of time. Even rarer is when these fragments turn red, which beckons legions of monsters together, called Great Chasms for their danger. They may have Diamonds and Essences to give as rewards, so it is always worth destroying these outside of quest requirements. Wealthy Village.jpg|Wealthy City Logging Village.jpg|Logging Village Mining Village.jpg|Mine Village Market Village.jpg|Market Village Farming Village.jpg|Farming Village Littered around the entire kingdom are 5 types of non-player settlements: 4 Wealthy Cities are centered around the Great Temple, and they produce all four main resources abet at a slower pace (around 33% slower), and 5 (of each) Logging Villages (produces Wood), Market Villages (produces Gold), Farming Villages (produces Food), and Mine Villages (produces Iron). Owned Land.jpg|Owned Land Empty Land.jpg|Empty Land Garrison Land.jpg|Garrison Finally, you could also find the various lands that players could effectively reside in. Any land that is occupied will have a castle on it, an empty land can be used to pioneer or garrison on, and a garisson is when someone supports an empty land. Garrisons are really only meant to prevent others from pioneering or to move troops away from a place (in case of imminent, losing fights). Owned Land Window.jpg|Personal Land Window Empty Land Window.jpg|Empty Land Window Occupied Land Window.jpg|Occupied Land Window Village Window.jpg|Village Window Occupied Great Temple Window.jpg|Great Temple (Occupied) Window Chasm Window.jpg|Chasm Window By pressing on those various areas, you will bring up a small window giving you information about that area, and what you would like to do. In general, most of the actions are self explanatory: Attack means to send your forces to attack others/chasms (and capture villages), Recon means to send a hero to check your oppenent out (your oppenent will know they have been reconned), Support means to send your troops to help defend that area, Trade allows you to trade with that player in your neighborhood, and Call allows you to call units from the underworld to attack an occupied Great Temple (at the cost of your reputation). World Screen The last main screen that players would mostly access would be the World Screen. Clicking on that will bring you to the map of the World. Here, you can quickly tell how many active chasms there are in a Kingdom, as well as if there are any Great Chasms (shown by the red chasms) in a Kingdom. This also shows who is control of the Great Temple in that Kingdom (and any promotions they have). Same scrolling rules apply here, and clicking on any Kingdom will get you to the Kingdom screen of that Kingdom. Temple Screen For those that own a Great Temple, they can visit their Great Temple. In terms of functionality, it acts like another Dominion, but with their own unique Buildings, and players can not build other buildings in the ruins of others.